


The Walking Dead

by Chaotic_Panda



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Panda/pseuds/Chaotic_Panda
Summary: This story follows Abigail Scott, and her journey with The Group(Rick and them).





	The Walking Dead

The Walking Dead  
Chapter 1  
"Tell it to the Frogs"

 

I followed behind Daryl quietly as we approached the sounds of a walker feasting. As we closed in we heard what we thought were people taking it down. A few twigs snapped, and our cover was blown. Between the leaves and sticks, we couldn't wait, and play it off as if it was an animal. So we came out from behind the bushes and had a couple guns and other things aimed at our heads. A sigh was heard, "Oh, Jesus.." Shane muttered as everyone lowered their weapons. "Son of a bitch!" Daryl stated walking past Shane. "What?" I questioned following him, and that's when I saw the deer. "God damn it.. Are you shittin' me!?" I complained smacking my leg in irritation. "That's my deer!" Daryl said walking closer to it. I cleared my throat, "Our deer.. jackass." I quietly said ignoring the look he gave me. The group of men stepped away from us and the deer. "Look at it.. All gnawed on by this filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" Daryl complained kicking the walkers body multiple times. "Calm down son.. That's not helping." Dale said watching Daryl. I huffed in anger, and Daryl walked up to Dale. "What do you know about it old man?!" he said taking another step towards Dale. "Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "on golden pond"." Daryl said with anger clear in his words. "Daryl! It's not their fault." I said nudging him gently in the back. With a sigh, he walked over to the deer, "I've been tracking this deer for miles-" "We've.." I corrected him. He huffed pulling out a bolt, "Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison... What do you think?" he paused to look at the deer. "You think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" Daryl asked circling the walker bite. I looked at the deer for a few seconds before Shane answered for everyone, "I would not risk that." I groaned loudly and pulled out my bolts, "That's a damn shame.." Daryl and I said in unison. "I got some squirrel, about a dozen or so." he said adjusting the rope they were on. "That'll have to do." he said looking around at everyone. I nodded, and just then the walker head snapped its jaw at him. I quietly laughed and pulled my remaining bolts out of the deer. "Oh god.." Amy muttered as Andrea and her watched from a few feet away. As Daryl stepped up to kill it they walked away. "Come on people.. What the hell?" he said aiming his crossbow at the head. As he was removing the bolt from its eye socket he spoke, "It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?" With that being said, he walked away towards camp.

"Merle!" Daryl shouted as he walked further into camp, "Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel!" he said as he set his crossbow. "Merle come on!" I added setting my bow not far from his. "Let's stew 'em up!" "Yeah jackass, hurry an get out here!" I said looking around for him. "Daryl, Abigail.. Just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you two." Shane said as he put his gun in his jeep and followed right behind us. The rest of the walker beater group followed, and the other group watched from a distance. "About what?" Daryl asked looking to me then Shane. "About Merle." Shane said looking him in the eyes. "There was a.. there was a problem in Atlanta." he said taking a couple steps towards Daryl and myself. We looked at each other, then to the group. "He dead?" Daryl asked concerned. "We're not sure." Shane said clearly unsure. He looked at Shane,"He either is or he ain't!" Daryl said stepping towards Shane. As he stepped forward Shane stepped back. "Daryl.." I said tugging at the back of his shirt. Just then, a man walked over to us, "No easy way to say this so I'll just say it.." "Who're you?" I asked looking the man over. "Rick Grimes." he said plainly. "Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?!" Daryl said moving closer to Rick. "Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof.. hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there." "What?!" I shouted shocked. "Hold on.." Daryl said as he began pacing, he looked down and wiped his brow of sweat. "Let me process this... you're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!" Daryl shouted clenching his jaw. I took a few steps back somewhat in shock, "I can't believe it.." I muttered looking at the scene playing out. "Yeah." Rick said looking away from Daryl. As he spoke I fell to my knees with disbelief plastered on my face. Suddenly Daryl huffed loudly in anger and threw the squirrels at Rick. Within a blink of an eye Shane tackled Daryl, and T-dog tossed his load of firewood aside. "Hey.." was the only thing he said. As Shane let go of him and stood up Daryl took out his knife, "Watch the knife!" T-dog shouted. "Daryl no!" I shouted quickly standing. He didn't hear and swung at Rick, quickly Shane and the new man disarmed Daryl. As the three men wrestled Shane spoke, "Okay.. okay.." signaling for Rick to back off. "You best let me go!" Daryl yelled trying to get free from Shane's hold. "Daryl! Shane! Come on now stop!" I said loudly making my way to them. "Nah, I think it's better if I don't." Shane said now putting Daryl in a choke hold. Grumbles and grunts were heard from Daryl, "Choke hold's illegal." he managed to say. "You can file a complaint.." Shane said struggling with the ever-growing weak Daryl. "Come on man, we'll keep this up all day." Shane added not loosening his grip one bit. Rick walked over and knelt down in front of Daryl, "I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that?" he said. With a groan from Daryl, they took that as an answer, and Shane shoved him toward the ground. As Shane and Rick backed off I handed Daryl my canteen. He emptied it and attempted to catch his breath. Rick again knelt down in front of Daryl, "What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others." As Rick spoke Daryl didn't look at him. Just then T-dog spoke, "It's not Rick's fault.. I had the key." he said with a hint of regret. "I dropped it." "You couldn't pick it up!?" Daryl shouted. "Well, I dropped it in a drain.." he said a little embarrassed. Daryl snorted and looked down. Rick stood up, him and Shane backed off. I helped Daryl up and he threw a handful of dirt down. "If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't." Daryl said walking past T-dog. "Maybe this will.." T-dog pleaded, and Daryl stopped to listen. "Look I chained to door to the roof, so the geeks couldn't get at him.. with a padlock." T-dog said looking at Daryl. Rick took a step forward, "It's gotta count for something." Daryl looked from Rick to T-dog, and scoffed shaking his head. "Hell with all y'all!" he said waving his arm at them. "Just tell me where he is.. so's I can go get him." "So we can go get him.." I corrected giving him a sideways glance. "He'll show you." we all looked at Lori, and Rick nodded. "I'm going back." he said as Lori now entered the RV. Daryl stormed off picking up his crossbow, and Rick sighed.

I followed in suit, grabbing my crossbow as well, "Daryl, wait up!" I said almost jogging after him. "We'll bring him back, don't you worry your pretty little head." I said with a small smile. He chuckled and shook his head, "You ain't goin' nowhere." he said looking at me. "Yes I am!" I said putting a hand on my hip. "Nuh-uh James ain't back yet. I ain't takin' you out there." he said ignoring me. "Daryl, we're talkin' bout Merle. He'll understand." I stated sternly. He looked up at me, and just stared. I let my arm fall to my side, and sighed in defeat, "Damn it Daryl!" I complained stomping my foot. "What's this.. Still arugin' over who's squirrel that was?" James joked walking over to us. "James!" I shouted running to hug him, "Bro, am I glad to see you." I said before informing him of the situation. "You still ain't goin'." Daryl said as he cleaned off his bolts. "The hell I am!" I said watching him. "And you ain't gonna stop me. I'll go if I wanna." I said now doing the same. "Abigail.." James muttered as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "No.. I'm goin' this is Merle. He's family James. Not by blood, but he's still family." He sighed, "I'm coming as well." James said as he knelt down, and began gathering his supplies. 

"Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" Shane questioned Rick as they walked by us. "Hey! Choose your words more carefully." Daryl said pointing at Shane. He glanced at him, "No I did, douche bag's what I meant. Merle Dixon? The guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst." Shane pleaded almost bargaining with his words. "What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst.. me. Thirst and exposure." he said looking away from Shane. "We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being." he finished looking back at Shane. "So you and Daryl? That's your big plan?" Lori said sounding offended that Daryl was going with Rick alone. "Not just Daryl." I said standing up, "I'm goin' too." I added looking to her then to Rick. He gave a little nod then looked to Glenn. T-dog, Glenn, Rick and Shane all talk about whos going, and if it's a good idea. "I'll come too." T-dog said stepping up to us. Daryl scoffed and continued wiping off his bolts, "My day just gets better an better. Don't it?" At his words I elbowed his forearm, "You see anybody else here stepping up to save you brother's cracker ass?" he said looking at Daryl. "Thanks T-dog." I said with a smile. "Why you?" Daryl asked not looking up. "You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language." T-dog said before looking to Rick, he nodded understanding that T-dog joined in the run for Merle. 

"Abi, come here a minute." James called waving me over. I handed Daryl my things as he got into the cabin of the truck, and walked over to James confused, "Wheres your stuff? Thought you were comin'?" He gave me a half smile, "I decided to stay behind.. in case anything goes south. Them things have been comin' closer to camp." he said not looking at me. My stomach dropped at his words, "Promise me you ain't gonna do nothin' stupid.. Nothin' like Chicago." I said concerned. He laughed, "No, nothin' like that. Trust me, I ain't gonna do anything like that ever again." James said firmly placing his hands on my shoulders. "But you... You gotta promise Daryl, and me that you ain't gonna do nothin' stupid." he said with concern heavy in his voice. "I.. I thought I'd lost you in Ohio Abi." he said quietly trying not to get over emotional. "James.. I promise. I ain't gonna do nothin' like that." I said reassuring him with a tight hug. "You're the only blood I got left.. An I ain't gonna leave your pansy ass alone." I said jokingly. He hugged me tighter then ever, "I love you, you know that.. You're my lil sister, the only blood I got left." he said before pecking my cheek. "Love you too bro." I said doing the same to him. Suddenly the truck's horn sounded, "Come on, let's go!!" Daryl shouted walking to the edge of the cabin looking at us. James walked me to the back where Daryl was waiting, "Ayy, keep safe." he said nodding in Daryl's direction. "Yeah, you too." Daryl said helping me up into the trucks cabin, and pulled the door down. We sat down across from T-dog and Glenn pulled off heading towards the city. "Don't worry about me.. I ain't gonna do anything stupid. I promise." I said quietly glancing at him sideways. He nodded, "Can't say the same." he said now shaking his head. I sighed feeling my stomach drop even lower. 

Glenn started to slow, and within a few minutes we stopped. "He better be okay. It's my only word on he matter." Daryl stated. I sighed and patted his shoulder, "He's fine." I said quietly. "I told you.. The geeks can't get at him. The only thing gonna get through that door is us." T-dog said sounding annoyed. I looked at Daryl as he wiped his brow, concern clear on his face. "We walk from here." Glenn said looking to everyone, we all nodded in response. Daryl opened the cabin door and jumped out, I carefully handed him our supplies. "Like some help?" T-dog asked as he jumped out. Just then Daryl motioned that he'd help me. I looked to Daryl then T-dog, "Thank you though." I replied with a small smile. He placed his hands firmly on my waist, and looked up to me. I hesitated before placing my hands onto his shoulders. We both took a breath, and he quickly helped me down. Once everyone was out, and had their gear ready we ran up to the gate. One by one we wiggled through the gap between the doors, after that we jogged a few yards before having to squeeze through another hole. "Merle first or guns?" Rick asked. "Wait, what guns?" I questioned confused. "There was a bag of guns Rick dropped after he entered the city." Glenn answered quietly. I nodded looking at Glenn then to Rick, "Merle." Daryl and I said in unison. "We ain't even havein' this conversation!" he said taking a step toward Rick. "We are!" Rick responded before turning to Glenn, "You know the geography. It's your call." Glenn took a couple minutes mapping it out in his head, "Merle's closet, the guns would mean doubling back. Merle first." With the decision being made we cautiously made our way to the building where Merle was. We took our time and slowly entered the buildings main floor, a few steps in Rick signaled to stop. He motioned to a walker that was within sight, and Daryl quietly moved past Rick. "Damn.. You are one ugly skank." he muttered before shooting it with his crossbow. I chuckled at his words, and watched him remove the bolt. Glenn pointed us in the direction of the stairwell, and we hurried to the roof. T-dog quickly cut the padlock, and pulled the chain down. Without thinking Daryl kicked the door open and ran out onto the roof, "Merle!"-"Merle!" he and I shouted. I fell to my knees screaming, "No!!" Daryl began quickly pacing and shouting, "No!! No!!" he was huffing and puffing. "No!!" we both shouted. Merle's hand, the handcuffs, and a saw were laying there in a small pool of blood. I hit the rooftop with a sideways fist, "Damn it!" I said with a sniffle. Daryl looked to Rick, Glenn, and T-dog with a hurt/angered expression still huffing and puffing.


End file.
